


Don't give up on me

by Rose_SK



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Draco is a good dad, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Muggle London, Post-Battle of Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-31 00:25:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13963323
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_SK/pseuds/Rose_SK
Summary: “I need a favour, Potter”“I am busy, as you can see”“It’s important and believe me if there was any other person on this Merlin forsaken planet that I could ask don’t you think I would have done so rather than come crawling to the Saviour for help?”OR How Harry taught Draco to be happy again.





	Don't give up on me

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this in under three hours so bear with any mistakes or out of character-ness. Enjoy the read.

“I need a favour, Potter” Harry looked up from the pile of paperwork Hermione had left on his desk the same morning at the one and only Draco Malfoy. Since he had started working his way through the mountain of files Harry had wished for some kind of distraction, and he would have welcomed any opportunity that would have taken his away from his desk. He had not expected that distraction to manifest itself in the persona of his arch-nemesis. 

“I am busy, as you can see” Harry said attempting to get rid of this ghost from the past. 

“It’s important and believe me if there was any other person on this Merlin forsaken planet that I could ask don’t you think I would have done so rather than come crawling to the Saviour for help?”

“Despite those very kind words, Malfoy, as I have already said I am busy” Harry replied sardonically. He did not expect Draco to snatch the feather from his hand and slap his hand forcefully on the mahogany desk to get Harry’s attention. The raven-haired man looked up, feeling rather annoyed with Malfoy’s petulance and insistence. 

“Look I don’t want to do this but I will call security…”

“It’s about my family’s safety… my son’s safety, actually. I… Potter, don’t make me beg. I need your help to keep Scorpius safe. You have helped the Malfoys before, I am asking for your help again even if it will put me in your debt…” Harry felt his heart soften and his anger fade when Draco mentioned his son. No matter how much he hated Harry, Draco had come to him for help, out of sheer desperation. He had no one else to turn to when it came to defending his family. Harry could not help but feel sorry for his former school nemesis. 

“I… fine. What can I do for you?” Draco seemed slightly surprised as Harry gave into his plea, but he certainly was not ready to question it. 

“Thank you. Believe me I would not be here if I was not desperate”

“You made that very clear, just get to the point Malfoy” The blond man sighed heavily and brushed his hair back nervously, not knowing where to start.   
“I suppose you have hear that my father has succeeded to escape from Azkaban a couple of weeks ago?”

“I believe the whole Ministry of Magic has heard of that incident. We were on high alert for days because of it…” Draco snorted, exasperating Harry even more. “I have to say your reaction is quite disrespectful, Malfoy…”

“I should hope so, Potter, it was a snort of derision” Harry had to bite his tongue not to snap at the other man, “But that has always been you, I guess. Making everything about yourself…”

“Malfoy…”

“Back to why I came here in the first place” Draco interrupted and Harry conceded that it was pointless to reward this behaviour with any kind of attention. “After my fa… Lucius escaped, he decided to pay his ex-wife a visit at Malfoy manor. Rather coincidentally that day, Scorpius and I were visiting my mother that day. We were not expecting Lucius’ arrival, of course, we would have rather forgotten about him. Unfortunately, there was nothing we could do and before we knew it, the dementors had located their lost prisoner and… they came to the manor”

Harry wasn’t sure where this story was heading, but he knew for sure he wouldn’t like the ending of it. 

“I… I did not realize that they were outside until I heard my son scream at the top of his lungs. That scream it was… blood-curling. You could hear the terror in Scorpius’ voice, so of course I rushed outside to protect him and when I came between him and the dementor I… was overwhelmed by these feelings of sadness and despair as they sucked the happiness out of me…” Draco’s eyes had gone blank as the story advanced and Harry understood that all too well. He, too, had been the victim of a dementor’s kiss in the past and he was not eager to renew the experience, not even in memory. 

“I am so sorry, Draco…”

“I don’t need your bloody pity, Potter” the blond man spat, snapping out of his trance. Once again, Harry ignored the disdain in Draco’s voice. “When the Aurors arrived they cast a spell that chased the demons away and accessorily they captured my father again. Hopefully he will never be seen again.”

“I don’t understand how I can help you, Draco. I’m… it seems like your son was fine. You successfully protected him from the dementor’s kiss…”

“What if it had killed me, Potter? Don’t you understand? That spell that the Aurors cast, I researched it. The Patronus spell. I studied it, I practiced it. The book was clear about its application, all you needed was to think happy thoughts. But it didn’t work. What if those monsters come back for Scorpius? I need to be able to fend them off! But I can’t master a ridiculously simple spell…”

“Well Draco, that’s where you’re wrong. The Patronus charm is far from being simple. And yes, you need to think happy thoughts, but it goes deeper than that. A lot deeper” Draco’s nostrils flared with what Harry mistook for anger, but was actually panic. The Auror noticed tears well up in his nemesis’ eyes and his heart skipped a beat. He felt this sudden urge to embrace Draco and tell him that everything would be ok, that Scorpius would be ok. 

“I will teach you, Draco. I suppose that’s the favour you wanted to ask me anyway…” Ashamed of his emotions rushing to the surface, Draco merely nodded and avoided eye contact. 

“Yes. Will you help me?” Harry found himself smiling ever so slightly. 

“Am I not the Saviour?” he said with a grin. Draco looked at him confused, but surprised Harry by rewarding his question with a slight smirk. 

“Don’t get cocky now, Potter.” 

And for some unexplainable reason, Harry wished that Draco would call him by his first name. 

000000000000

The thought of apparating straight into Malfoy’s London loft had crossed Harry’s mind, but he understood that Draco must have been paranoid since the incident with the dementor and decided to announce his arrival the traditional way instead. Confidently, he pushed the buzzer next to which, in a neat handwriting, the names Draco and Scorpius Malfoy had been inscribed on a ridiculously narrow piece of paper. 

“Hello?” a familiar voice spoke through the intercom. 

“It’s Harry”

“Come in, we’re on the second floor” and seconds later, Harry managed to swing the door swung open. He decided against the lift and walked up the two flights of stairs instead. A young boy was standing at the door when Harry reached the second floor, looking like an almost identical copy of his father. 

“Hello, Scorpius” Harry said with a smile, extending his hand for Scorpius to shake. The child must have been around Albus’ age, which made him far too young to have witnessed the demonic presence of a dementor sucking the life out of his father. And indeed, the fact that Scorpius quickly hid behind Draco once he appeared at the door was a clear indicator that the little boy’s trauma was well present. 

“He hasn’t said much since the incident, I apologise for his silence”

“Don’t be ridiculous, it’s fine. I understand.”

“If you say so” Draco said shortly. His tone instantly softened when he addressed his hiding son peeping between his father’s legs. 

“Scorpius this is Mr Potter. We are going to spend some time in the living room practicing spells, I want you to play in your room for a while, okay? Call me if you need anything” 

Scorpius merely nodded and dashed off, obviously relieved that his father had not made him speak to the strange man at the door. Harry had to admit that Draco’s comforting tone profoundly surprised him. 

“Can I offer you a drink before we start? I have tap water, apple juice, ginger ale or if you fancy something stronger, there’s also Firewhiskey”

“Water will do just now, thank you” Harry replied. “Should I see myself to the living room?”

“Be my guest and make yourself at home” 

The artificial politeness between the two men was both unusual and uncomfortable. Harry felt weird accepting a glass of water from a man who had tormented him for most of his school life, bullied his friends, attempted to murder Professor Dumbledore and had become a Deatheater working for Voldemort. Similarly, Draco felt awkward having the man who had done so much for his family despite everything Draco had done to him sit in his lounge about to teach him a protection spell against dementors. It all felt staged, comical almost. 

“Your son takes after you” Harry remarked as an ice breaker, hoping to diffuse the palpable tension in the ear. 

“I know you mean that as a compliment, but I hate that he does. I think it will become his greatest weakness once he starts school” Draco handed Harry a glass of water and went to pour some Firewhiskey in a tumbler for himself. 

“Even if you were an arsehole doesn’t mean that Scorpius will be one too. It’s not a disease, he won’t catch it” Draco smirked again, a reaction that Harry had hoped to induce. 

“I don’t know why, but that comment made me feel slightly better” The two men sat in silence for a while, unsure where to begin or what to say. Harry’s palms felt damp and he felt strangely intimidated in Draco’s presence. It was Draco who broke the silence first. 

“Do you think I can cast it? A Patronus, I mean. I read that only the most advanced wizards managed to master this spell…”

“Wow, so Draco Malfoy can feel insecure at time?” 

“When my son is at stake, I will always feel insecure and not good enough. He deserves the best protection anyone can give him. And if I am not up for the task, Potter, I need you to tell me right now and we can end this ridiculous charade” Draco’s tone left no room for discussion and Harry felt incredulous. Draco Malfoy doubted his capabilities as a wizard? 

“Draco I… I just don’t know what to say. You are just a big fat idiot”

“Excuse me?”

“Yes, you do owe yourself a big ass apology” Harry said, standing up and looking down at the blond man, “you come from generations of pure-blooded wizards. Fair enough you were not always the most good-hearted people around, but take your mother. She lied to Voldemort to save my life after she found out that I had saved your life. She is a strong woman and if anything you have inherited her strength and you would protect Scorpius just as vehemently”

“What my mother did for you has nothing to do with my magical capacity”

“No, but it tells something about her character. Character says a lot about a person. Your mother is strong and loyal to her family. And so are you, and that determination to protect Scorpius with everything you have will help you master the Patronus charm” Draco looked as though he remained unconvinced. 

“You have definitely lost your mind, Potter”

“If we are going to do this, you’ll have to trust me. And keep an open mind, too. Do we have a deal?” For good measure, Harry extended his hand and was brought back twenty years prior to this moment when an arrogant blond brat offered his friendship only for Harry to refuse. Draco, it seemed, was reminded of the same moment and Harry noticed his hesitation. But they were not children anymore. A child’s safety was at stake now, and Draco had matured since their school years at Hogwarts. Thus, the two men shook hands. 

“Now, down to business. You said you have attempted to cast a Patronus before, correct?”

“I have”

“What do you think went wrong?” Draco took a second to ponder Harry’s question. 

“I am honestly not sure at all, Potter”, Draco admitted sheepishly. 

“Okay, well if you don’t mind me asking: what was your happy thought?” 

“My first Quidditch match I won as a Seeker” 

“Okay that’s our first problem here” Harry identified, “it is a happy thought I grant you, especially since you were a shit seeker”

“Language, Potter. Scorpius can still hear us and I wouldn’t want him to wonder why I had to kick our guest in the nuts” The comment made Harry smirk. 

“But we need more than that. Think of something that makes you really happy. I mean… something or someone that you couldn’t live without. Maybe your son’s birth or your wedding?” Draco suddenly tensed and shuffled uncomfortably on the couch. 

“Neither of those episodes are particularly happy. My father was arrested the day of my wedding and Scorpius’ mother died in child birth…” Harry felt his heart tighten with pity and sadness for what Draco had been through. Not surprising that he believed the only thing that had ever made him happy were the careless years he had spent as a young teenager at Hogwarts. 

“I… I never knew”

“You clearly didn’t. But it’s not your fault for bringing it up. Maybe just thinking of Scorpius would be enough? I mean, he has become my whole world and the only source of my happiness over the past four years…” 

“It’ll be too vague” Harry admitted regretfully. “It needs to be a precise moment that fills your whole body with unimaginable joy and happiness. I know this might seem like a struggle for you, Merlin knows I struggled to find a happy thought, too. But you’ll have to try” in a moment of boldness, Harry sat down next to Draco and gently placed his hand over Draco’s slightly shaky one, which was resting on the blond man’s lap. “For Scorpius’ sake, you have to dig” 

Draco locked eyes with the man who had saved his life multiple times already and who was about to help him again, help him keep the only family he had left safe. Draco was overcome with a wave of gratitude and he could not stop his eyes from slightly welling up, not that he would let Harry notice that. The fact that Draco had enjoyed feeling Harry’s hand cover his was disconcerting more than anything. 

“Do you think that a fantasy could work? I mean, a made up happy moment?” Harry was surprised that he had never considered that option earlier. 

“I guess we could give it a try. Now think of that fantasy of yours, let it fill your head and think of nothing else” Draco looked at Harry one last time, (maybe for emotional support, who would ever know) and then he closed his eyes. He saw himself and Scorpius cuddling on a sofa opposite a cosy fireplace and a huge, tastefully decorated Christmas tree. Next to him, Draco expected to see his deceased wife as was usually the case in his dreams, but instead he saw a blurred figure which appeared to be male. Draco was not surprised at the gender, for he had never favoured female over male. It was already a miracle that anyone could ever love him. Beggars can’t be choosers. But the thought that this figure had replaced his wife both scared and upset him. But he had to try, for all he knew this thought was his only chance. 

“Are you ready for what comes next?” he heard Harry ask. Unable to speak, Draco merely nodded. “Okay, now stand up, take your wand and begin drawing circles with it. Think of it as charging your spell, if you like” Draco did as he was told. He could feel his magic inside of him stir, but he had not confidence that it would work. He didn’t trust his magical powers anymore and he didn’t expect to ever be as powerful as Harry Potter, the Boy Who Lived, although he would never for the love of Merlin admit this out loud. 

“Now recite the incantation: Expecto Patronum” Draco, his eyes still closed, took a deep breath and let it out to calm down his nerves. 

“Expecto Patronum” he whispered, almost inaudibly. Had Harry not been standing right next to him, he would have missed it. The tension was electric and Draco carried on circling his wand for a couple of seconds before slowly lowering his arm, defeat overwhelming him. When he opened his eyes, he was met with piercing Emerald orbs looking at him sternly. 

“Draco Malfoy, don’t you ever dare give up after your first try. I observed you, I could see that your heart was not into it. So, either work on your happy thought so that it manages to overcome your hesitation or find that annoying self-assurance that characterised you so much in school” Draco swallowed the lump in his throat and looked at his feet so Harry wouldn’t see the tears of frustration. 

“It’s pointless, Potter. I’m sorry for wasting your time, but you should better leave now” Draco was shocked when he felt two hands grab him softly by the shoulders. 

“I am not giving up on you now, all you need is some practice”

“I am not one of your experiments, Potter. I am not one of your hopeless cases that you will be able to fix” Draco’s voice got more and more angry the more he spoke, “And you know why that is? Because I can’t be fixed. I was born in a broken home, raised with questionable principles dictating my life and I am a bad person at heart. It runs in my blood. I don’t deserve to be happy, and the universe is trying to tell me exactly this. My wife was taken away from me, now my son is in danger. I am just meant to die alone and that’s all I will have deserved” The tears were streaming freely now as the realization hit Draco that he would never truly be happy.

“Daddy?” a shy voice called from the other side of the lounge. At the sound of his son’s voice, Draco immediately shoved Harry to the side and quickly went to crouch in front of Scorpius. 

“Hey Scorpius, I told you to stay in your bedroom while I was here with Mr Potter” Draco said while discreetly drying his tears, his tone impossibly loving in contrast to the anger Harry had heard seconds earlier.

“But he’s making you upset, daddy” 

“He’s not, little one. I hit my toe on the table, and you know how daddy gets annoyed when he hurts himself”

“So why are you crying? Does it hurt so much?”

“Yes, Scorpius. But I’m okay now” Draco reassured his son with a smile on his face, “I will be fine. Now go back to your room, okay?” Scorpius shot Harry a glare, which looked adorable and made Harry want to smile. The love between father and son was obvious. Harry felt bad for the way Draco felt about himself. Scorpius clearly adored his father and he would certainly grow to be very close to him with his mother gone. Harry saw nothing of the evilness Draco was on about. It was unusual to see Draco so vulnerable and it made Harry want to hug him. Should he worry about this recurring thought? 

“I love you, Daddy” Scorpius hid inside his father’s arms and cuddled closely to the comforting warmth of his father’s chest.

“I love you, too, sweetheart” Draco said, hugging him back tightly. “Now go, we won’t be long” Scorpius disappeared again and Draco rose. Before he was able to speak, Harry interrupted him. 

“I know you want me to leave, and I will. But before I do I want you to try again and think about Scorpius telling you that he loves you.”

“Potter, you have to…”

“Please, Draco. Just once…” Harry looked at Draco pleadingly. The blond man sighed in annoyance. 

“Fine, anything to get you out of my house” Draco closed his eyes again, furrowed his brows in concentration as he recalled what had happened mere seconds ago. He pointed his wand at the wall opposite him and begins circling it slowly. He could feel his magic stir inside of him, and nothing felt any different that the first time he attempted the spell. All he could see in his head was the image of his innocent son saying that he loved him and Draco secretly wished that Scorpius would never stop loving him, even after he found out the truth about his father. 

“Expecto Patronum” 

Something felt different. Draco couldn’t quite tell what it was, but he felt his heart speed up, making him feel out of breath. When he opened his eyes, he was nearly blinded with the intensity of the light that came out of his wand. Draco needed to blink a couple of times before he recognised the shape of an animal: a wolf, to be precise. Scorpius’ favourite animal. Draco laughed in disbelief at the sight of his Patronus. He had done it.

“I did it! I did it! Bet you did not expect me to succeed, did you Potter?” Harry, upon seeing the expression of pure glee in Draco’s eyes, couldn’t help but smile. 

“If anyone could have done it, Draco, it’s you” And there it was again. This inexplicable urge to be close to Malfoy. Harry felt himself walk towards his former enemy. He wasn’t sure what his next move would be, but his gut had never failed him. It was telling him that it was the right thing to do. When there was only a couple of inches between them, Harry stopped and locked eyes with Draco. The other man seemed surprised and not too sure how to react, so Harry took advantage of the situation and slowly brought his lips closer to Malfoy’s. No reaction, but that was not necessarily a bad thing. Emboldened by the lack of resistance, Harry kissed Draco softly, waiting for the blond man to make the next move. His heart thumped impossibly faster in his chest when he felt Draco slowly reciprocate. 

“Thank you for never giving up on me, Harry” Having Draco use his first name made Harry’s heart swell with happiness and his face broke into a sincere smile. He couldn’t help but kiss Draco again.


End file.
